The Warrior King and His Royal Fool
by cuddlyharkness
Summary: Set in the King AU for Achievement Hunter, The Warrior King and His Royal fool is a short story focusing on Gavin and Michael.


**_This is the story of the great Warrior King, and his Royal Fool. We are taught from a young age not the believe in tales like this, but this is the exception. For this tale, no matter how tall, can teach us all a lesson that some are desperately needing to learn._**

**_The tale goes like this._**

There once was a palace, located not far from a city of great achievement. Statues of creatures and men arose from the ground in that city, but the center of this tale is the palace.

In this palace, there were many kings. The Murderous King, The Mad King, The Red King, The Warrior King, and a second reign of The Mad King. The Murderous King was overthrown by the Mad King, The Mad King taken down by the allure the Red King gave to the people, the Red King taken down by the Warrior King in a fierce battle for the ages, and the Warrior King was taken down by his own petty demands. Each king had their own rules, their own requirements and beliefs, but only one had a Royal Fool.

The Warrior King was a fair and just king, he asked only the most reasonable of his subjects but kept a firm grasp on the kingdom he reigned over. For such a glorious King, a companion and source of entertainment was needed whilst the subjects followed the tasks they were given. This was when the Warrior King took in a Royal Fool of sorts, demanding only one thing of the Fool. To remain in the kingdom, and briefly under the King's divine protection, he was to wear golden boots and never take them off.

The Fool was overjoyed at this minor requirement, gladly donning the golden boots, commonly called "piss boots" by the rest of the loyal subjects. Despite this, the Fool didn't speak out much against the Warrior King, and this the King found enjoyment in. A loyal companion, whom followed his ever whim? What man would not enjoy such a blessing?

Though, after a while, the Warrior King found himself wondering just how much he could demand of the Royal Fool, and soon set plots into motion. It wasn't long before the Warrior King was making brash, sudden decisions and demanding wild and odd things from the Fool. Through it all, the Fool did as he was told, not once questioning his king.

The Warrior King was pleased by this, and so he took things into their second phase.

With this phase, the Fool began to find himself being taken to the King's personal chambers time and time again, each time reveling in his King's generosity and desires. No one else in the kingdom knew of this, of course. For a king to perform such actions with a court jester was thought impossible, horrible even!

With each night the Fool spent within the walls of the King's personal chambers, he felt himself revel in the emotions he was beginning to feel. The Warrior King had found an outlet for his desires, one that would keep their mouth closed about what happened behind closed doors in the palace, one that stayed there even after the sun had come up and the Royal Fool was supposed to have left.

However, the King did not love the jester. The King merely used the Fool for what he could take from him, and even so the Fool stayed loyal. Oh yes, the Fool was always loyal, as foolish as a Fool could ever be, and not once did he ever utter the dreaded three words that would send the Warrior King into a rage. And that was how their lives went on, day in and day out.

Until one day, the Warrior King found himself bored beyond belief. The arena that had been created earlier on had never seen more fun than what it would that day, as spawns of the most sinister creatures in the surrounding areas were locked within the walls of the arena and the subjects were brought to fight for the King's amusement. In his haste, and raging laughter, the King slipped off the edge of the arena, and was slaughtered very soon with the thirsting beings, even as the Royal Fool attempted to save him.

This was the day the Warrior King fell, and the Mad King stole back the throne. Since that day, the palace has never again seen a Royal Fool, nor another Warrior King.

**_With this tale, there are many ways to interpret it, as there are many morals to be taken from it. What you choose to learn from it is your decision, as I am a mere story teller, a weaver of long forgotten tales. Believe what you want, but I have witnessed this tale myself._**


End file.
